Jiberty yorke
by Positive2468
Summary: Jiberty Jane Yorke. Daughter of JT yorke and Liberty Van Zandt. She lives with Manny and Craig Manning, along with the kids July and April Manning. She lives her life with these people and her mom. How would it feel to be at Degrassi?
1. Chapter 1

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I want to take my daughter home!" Liberty yelled/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Fine, but that brat wasn't even worth our time! She's dumb and always wants to go to a dumb meeting called the seventh day church where she wastes more of her crappy life!" The adoption mother yelled back. Soon Jiberty was packing all she had and moving out with her real mom. She would be out of that hellish place where she got treated like crap every day of her life. She had black curly hair and hazel eyes and lovely olive skin, you would think by looking at her she was ladylike, that was her trick, she had a sailors mouth and a fast fist, she was tough and on a defensive side for random people everyday, Jiberty Jane Yorke was JT and liberty's daughter, everyone thought she was a boy but she became a girl and her adopted parents called her Jiberty, but then the dad remarried and she was called mean names. Jiberty would go to Degrassi, she had a huge temper, and beat up lots of the boys from Lakehurst she felt hate towards them, she didn't know why. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Welcome home, Jiberty." She said to her self./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Come on time to met the house mates!" Her mom said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Wow, this better not be crap mom, or what the hell it ever is." Jiberty said, she flicked a bit of her curly fringe out of her face. When she walked in she saw randoms in the house./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Wow, you big now I thought you were a boy?" The First Lady to talk to her said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Sweetie, this is Aunty Manny, and her son and daughter July and April ." Liberty said and soon a male came out, he had shoved a big bag of what ever in his pocket and it seemed white./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm, Craig." Craig said and he walked behind Manny, slapped her butt, and Jiberty saw uncomfortableness her new found Aunty had on her face and felt her fist clutching, but relaxed. Her mom went to help Manny with dinner and soon befriend the kids./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Let me guess you are named after the month you are born in?" Jiberty asked./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yea,pretty much, July stop staring!" April said/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Nah that's cool, I'm born in July too." Jiberty answered and smiled then April showed her room, April and her would be sharing a bedroom./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""My brother, told me he thought you would be ugly." April paused waiting to see if she get pounded./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""That's OK I've had crapper shit said to me, sorry I have to get to not swearing, but I'll still say crap ok." Jiberty replied they laughed and talked as the made her side of the room, they had planted the wall pink because that's the colour she liked. She pulled out pink headphones and a pink iPhone and a white iPad that her her "dad and mom" bought pulled out the same but her iPhone and headphones where blue. The shared photos then April asked a question./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Can I see a photo of your adoption parents?" April asked./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""April, I don't have a photo of the crappy people." Jiberty replied./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What, do you mean crabby people?" April asked. Jiberty leaned in close and sighed./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""When I was first adopted, I loved them. Vice versa but one day they got a divorce and I had to live with dad. I thought that he was my real dad. I thought that all the way up to 6 years, when he got remarried to a real horror of a bitch, um sorry, real horror of a women she beat me when dad wasn't home and swear at me, she never called me Jiberty ever, not even if dad was around she called me doll, or when we where alone bitch, whore, hoe and worse." Jiberty paused and April could see tears forming in her eyes, but when she looked again her eyes where dry. "She told me one day that James Parkers wasn't my real dad and neither was Linda, I cried and comforted my "dad" and he was really pissed, I mean , peed off at Marian. I went to visit Linda and her new hubby, and comforted her too. She cried but we laughed it off, when her hubby got home he yelled at her till he saw me and I used my manners to ease him. That night I saw him go outside and take some drugs, I followed him two blocks down to a pub and he was hooking up with randoms and having ya know," April gasped. "I went home and Linda was still asleep when he came home. I fought him I comforted him I won I told him get out of this house get a divorce and get the fu-, um get, get out of the house. He did I gave him three days and I still called the cops. I went back to that hell of a house and My real mom was there and my dad packed up my stuff I said a goodbye to him and slapped and upper cut that bi- um women." Jiberty finished . You might of saw a beat up beautiful girl, but April saw a strong beautiful girl. Then after that they went out and Jiberty sat between April and July for dinner. Craig came in from the back. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Your amazing." April whispered. Jiberty smiled/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Let's hold hands for grace." July asked knowing who's hands he hold./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ok, Jiberty wanna say grace?" Liberty asked/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Um sure. Dear God please bless the food and um help us have a good night and thanks for the roof over our heads, dear lord amen" everyone stared at her p, but she just started to eat. Soon the did too./div 


	2. Chapter 2

That night Jiberty told April about how she had been going to church, and how she was glad she wasn't going to Lakethrust. She told April about how she just hated those people and didn't know why.

"So, what happened did you get in trouble?" April asked

"Yea, all the time." Jiberty replied the girls stopped talking and listened to Aprils parents in the next room.

"Craig get off me!"

"No"

"Craig get off me!"

"Manny, I love wanna woohoo!"

"Craig get off me!" He finally listened and the girls where shocked but soon fell asleep Liberty and Manny came and checked on the girls.

They woke up with a July standing at the door.

"Hurry, up mom said." July called and left. Jiberty knew they weren't related in any way it's just they lived together, so she didn't mind July having a crush on her anyway. April wore yellow tights and a blue shirt, while Jiberty wore white tights a black tutu a pink sleeveless shirt and a half jumper. July wore ripped jeans and a black top. April said July wanted to talk to Jiberty about school.

"Yoohoo, July?" Jiberty called out she knocked on his door and went in.

"Jiberty, heh, um so the kids at school all know your coming and that are family's both live in the same house." July mumbled out he had long black hair and deep brown eyes, so deep you could get lost, he was handsome. April looked lovely too they both had sun kissed skin but April looked just like Manny.

"So, you want me to pretend that we are dating, so the kids at school love you alone about finding a girlfriend? Yea." Jiberty looked at him and he smiled, she sat next to him, and he started to blush.

"You, you, you don't have to." July replied.

"It's, alright I want to! But July David Manning if you treat me like crap, I'll kill you." She said and went out of the room. April came into the room and started to ask questions.

"How'd it go,How'd it go,How'd it go?" April burst out.

"I won!" July whispered yelled.

"Huh, secret meeting cmon the bus if dying. I don't give a crap but July we need hold hands on the bus." Jiberty walked and her voice faded they walked, holding hands July and Jiberty where named the cutest couple in 8th grade. I mean they acted like they really loved each other. Jiberty would kiss him on his cheek posting photos together on Instagram. Three weeks went by. Jiberty had pounded 10 boys in year 10. They mistreated April and Luke ,the boyfriend, and Jiberty knew just what to do. One day after class. Mackenzie walked up.

"Jiberty and July." She said

"Bye babe." Jiberty said as July left Mackenzie was steady, Jiberty didn't need to worry.

"Jiberty, I would watch yourself." Mackenzie looked at her sassily Jiberty returned it.

"What the hell for?" Jiberty asked.

"You talk to Mark, right?" Mackenzie knew. Mackenzie was the girl who got jealous really fast, if you didn't see it in the first few weeks of dating, you were completely blinded. She was pretty yeah, her straight red hair and blue eyes, but jealousy is an ugly trait.

"Yeah, but don't worry I won't pound him, or if you want I won't talk to him."Jiberty walked away and Mackenzie yelled to herself in anger and walked off. April was with Luke looking for July the had a basketball game that night and coach wanted practice before the game against Lakethrust. They practice for a hour and then people started to show up to the gym. July and Luke saw this guy with Mackenzie. It wasn't Mark

"Who the hell?" Jiberty said as she walked up to the basketball players.

"Don't know babe, but can we talk before the game?" July asked She nodded and they walked off. Luke knew what was going on so he didn't worry.

"You know how we have been pretending, for three weeks?" July reminded her.

"Yeah."Jiberty said

"Do you want together, like for reals?"July asked the was a pause.

"I'll decide after the game." Jiberty said and they walked off holding hands. The game started and Degrassi was doing great, April cheered Luke and Jiberty cheered July. The Lakethrust boys had know chance.

From the benches Jiberty and April saw Mackenzie without Mark, well of cause he was playing, but she was with a Lakethrust boy who she did all you best remove him, Jiberty waited till he went outside to follow so did April. The guy took Mackenzie. Te followed her out to the front steps April waited there they had a plan

"Mackenzie, just run. Don't worry it's me Mark just run and find April she'll take care of you." Jiberty yelled Mackenzie hanged onto every single word that she said. When they walked away Jiberty came into the light.

"Your not a guy!" The boy yelled out. He stared just like most people did to.

"Who the hell did you think I was! Your crap man thinking I was Mark James! You bloody wrong. Asshole."Jiberty yelled. He knew that sailors mouth.

"Wait, your Jiberty Parkers" the boy yelled out.

"No, it's Yorke now. And you are John Masters." Jiberty yelled

"Yep your the girl who bashed my cousin Chris," John said

"He was being an asshole, must run in your family." And after she said it she swung! Boom he hit the ground.

"Come near my friends and family. You'll be so sorry, don't ever go near Mackenzie Millers."Jiberty yelled and walked off.


End file.
